


heavy is the head that wears the crown - haikyuu!!

by seraphina_mae



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu but like Kageyama’s actually a king, Historical, M/M, Smut, kingdom - Freeform, maybe smut, would it even be one of my fics if there wasn’t angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_mae/pseuds/seraphina_mae
Summary: orphaned at 13, young kageyama tobio is left pained, confused and with a kingdom at his feet.orphaned at 13, young hinata shouyou is left deaf, hurt and with virtually nothing but the clothes he is wearing.a story of war, rivalry and love!i suck at summaries so give it a chance!-hiatus-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other ships that aren’t as prevalent, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue | 序章

* * *

** _ｈｅａｖｙ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｅａｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗｅａｒｓ_ **

** _ｔｈｅ ᴄʀᴏᴡɴ_ **

_by seraphina mae_

* * *

I remember blissful summer days, running barefoot through the thick greenery. Flowers flourishing, bright and colourful, right beneath the ground I leapt so thoughtlessly on. I recall the hot sun beating on us, as we splashed and played in the large lakes. Water lilies open in full bloom, and small fish nipping our toes playfully as we swam.

The sweet, angelic voice of my mother who sang so beautifully. The only sound I know I can remember perfectly. She’d dance and smile gleefully all the time, her smile never waned. She’d stroke mine and Natsu’s hair, singing a song of love and affection as we fell asleep under the stars each night. 

My fathers calm, strong disposition, never overly emotional. He was measured and respectable, a ex-soldier, who fought in many a great war who worked as a merchant. I admired his courage, his perseverance. He loved us greatly, his reassuring embrace comforting in times of need from the most horrible nightmares or small scratches from tripping over.

Snarky comments from the sarcastic blonde boy who lived next to me, whom I was in a complex relationship with. He wasn’t lovable or kind, but we were alike to brothers, there was an unspoken agreement between us. He protected me when it got tough, helped us out when ends didn’t meet. He’d insist I was a hinderance, and that he didn’t get attached to anyone. He was mean and cold, but that’s just how our relationship went. 

Tsukishima did have one friend though, the boy who lived on the other side of me. Yamaguchi, my childhood best friend, I’d known him since he was born. The three of us had a strange dynamic especially back then, but it worked. 

Tadashi was quiet at first, reserved and feeble. A few boys used to pick on him for his freckled, which I never understood. Tsukishima sorted that out, my appearance not exactly intimidating enough. His freckles were like stars, I used to tell him. Mini constellations etched on his face.

We loved our little village (although Tsukishima would never admit it), our view on the world so small and naive. All we knew was that when sun rose in the morning, we could play till the sky was set alight in the most magnificent colours of pink, orange and red. However, rose tinted glasses cracked and carefree ignorance of childhood faded when the attack happened. 

I can’t recall much of that. 

The sound of screams and cries echoes in my ears even now, the last sound I can ever remember hearing. I woke up at some point after it happened, I remain silently thankful to this day that I don’t really remember what happened.

The first thing I noticed was the ringing in my ears, the mouths of my friends frantically moving yet no sound coming from them. I felt panic, I must’ve screamed or done something frightful because they recoiled quickly at the sound of my voice. 

A sound I can’t even remember. 

Nobody survived except us and another little girl, Yachi. She was quick to frighten, and reminded me of the old Tadashi from time to time. But she was kind and selfless, sometimes reminding me of my mother. The only reason we did isn’t one I personally recollect, but I was told half the story through a pen and paper.

Tsukishima had awoken first, having fallen asleep outside with his brother Akiteru. They weren’t close, but could stand each other’s presence. He had seen soldiers, watched them quietly move in the night, waving a flag with the kings emblem sewn on it. He ran to Yamaguchi’s first, seeing as the boy only lived with his elderly grandparents. 

He had alerted him and them, but it was too late for the village. The men had come quicker than Kei had anticipated, and started their merciless attack. They brandished swords and batons of fire, setting homes and building ablaze. The two ran over to my hut, awaking me, my mother and sister. Father was on a trip to another land, selling his wares. We found Yachi, quivering next to a building that was yet to be plundered, and picked her up.

They refused to tell me anymore, saying it would be too much. All that I knew is that my sister, mother, and the rest of our families didn’t make it for whatever reason. My father? Well, I’m not sure. There was no way of contacting someone who had travelled past the horizon. I have a hope he’s alive, a hope that seems to diminish a little more each day that passes, but a hope nonetheless. 

The village I loved so much, the people and all it’s remnants were nothing but blackened ash and bone. We found refuge in a town miles and miles from out old village, a town named Kraai. It was small and insignificant, but a place we called home.

The four of us live a peaceful existence, nothing too extraordinary or impressive. Tsukishima was intelligent, he was the only one of us who could do things like mathematics and science. He worked in the royal research centre, an days horse carriage trip away from Kraai. Mainly working from home or the local library.

Yachi was a barmaid, she had become more confident and reassured. A strong and diligent woman who didn’t care for insufferable men. She desired a woman named Kiyoko, another barmaid who worked with her. The love wasn’t unrequited, but both were too scared it seemed to reveal their true feelings.

Yamaguchi was incredible with a sewing needle and a ball of yarn. He knitted or mended clothes, toys, you name it. He was skilled, it was like he had magic hands. The money he earned wasn’t much, but enough along with the other wages to keep up living fairly comfortably.

And me? Well I couldn’t do much work, I was deaf and I couldn’t communicate very efficiently with many people. So I didn’t feel comfortable talking around anyone that wasn’t my three companions. I tried other forms of work, carpentry, needlework, hospitality. Eventually I settled on gardening, it was a quiet job that brought me some peace. Flowers don’t talk or need talking too. I was rather good at tending to plants and animals, so I helped farmers and travellers. 

It’s a simple life, but one we are grateful for.

* * *

My childhood was a rather lonely existence, and for what I can reminisce, it wasn’t very fun or exciting. It plays on my mind often, my origins. Where it all went so horribly wrong. I dream of my younger years bittersweetly.

I sit in a palace of gold, orange and black. I see maids and butlers and soldiers. The world is dull and unexciting, full of boresome nobles and government officials. The thrown is big, too big and my feet can’t touch the ground. I sip a golden goblet of flavoured milk, a new invention from a rather smart man somewhere in the continents. 

The sun is up but it isn’t shining, clouds hang over the palace. I wait my parents arrival with baited breath, excited to see them, despite their lack of love and attention. I am just an heir, not a child to them. Just a political pawn to be played when they can no longer do it themselves. 

Rain pours from the heavens, I sigh, hugging the small teddy bear I hold in my free hand. The sky is grey and devoid of life, a storm rages in the distance. The loud clap and boom of thunder, lightning, resounds throughout the palace. 

More uniformed men and women in aprons run around, their expressions distorted in my memory. Two boys who look a year or two older than myself approach slowly, one is tall with long brown hair to his shoulders. The other is shorter than him, with short black hair. 

They introduce themselves, the sons of my fathers advisors. They’ve been by my side since that day, Daichi and Asahi. Advising me, often the only men who have the gall to disagree with me and my decisions.

The news came two days after my parents were meant to arrive home. An assassination in the storm, an act of rebellion from a commoner. They were dead, and I mourned them. My heart split in two, and when I had finally recovered, it solidified to cold stone. 

I sat on the throne as I felt a heavy weight pressed against my head, a crown. It was unbearably so, the mass weighing me down. The words of the minister were loud and authoritarian, clear and concise. 

"I, hereby announce the coronation and consequential appointment of the title of King Tobio Kageyama upon our crown prince. And now for the oath."

A maid grabbed my hand, helping me down from the thrown. I stood at no more than 4' 11" tall, peering down at a crowd of people looking at me expectantly. I placed a hand on the book offered out in front of me, the book of legacy that every monarch swore upon.

"I, Tobio Kageyama, swear to protect and care for this nation. My blood, my sweat, my tears may all be devoted to my country. I swear to live only for my people and for the good of their descendants and my own. I swear to bring prosperity and make this nation worthy of envy and jealously. Forever, till the the day my heart stops beating, I swear,"

I watched the crowd cheer, whistle and shout. No happiness came from it though, I felt numb as all I could feel was the weight against my small head. These people who celebrated with hope for their new king, at only 13 years young. 

Oh how they would scream bloody murder and incite rebellion in years to come. 

I now sit on the thrown, in the present day. My legs can touch the floor now. They call me a dictator, heartless and cruel as I absentmindedly order more rebellions across the nation to be brutally squashed. I had ordered my first command after I took the crown, to test my power. The men marched on some small fisherman’s village, whispers of revolution from there had reached the capital. 

18 years old with a kingdom at my feet. Every boys dream was my nightmare. Up here, the view is strangely beautiful. But it is lonely. 


	2. a visitor | 訪問者

* * *

** _ｈｅａｖｙ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｅａｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗｅａｒｓ_ **

** _ｔｈｅ ᴄʀᴏᴡɴ_ **

_by seraphina mae_

* * *

The atmosphere in the bar was solemn, stoic and sunken faces whispered about the attack on Cuervo, the south western village on near the border of Nekoma. Rebellion was brewing against the dictator king, but no one had dared to take any action.

Until a man from Cuervo (a poor miners town), named Kinoshita publicly announced his dislike towards the king, and starting inciting people to attack the imperial soldiers.

How did the King respond to this?

He burned the village to the ground, much alike to how the group’s home village had been 5 years ago. The incident was infamous, the first tyrannical act of a dictator king at the age of 13. Everyone assumed there were no survivors, and the four had no desire to make it known that they were, in fear that they would be hunted down.

Hinata looked towards his dark haired friend, clearly confused, and asked him, fairly sure he was whispering. He didn’t speak often, he didn’t like not knowing how he sounded or if he was even saying what he wanted to.

"W...what happened? Why’s everyone weird?"

He could lip read fairly well, but with the hushed voices came less pronounced lip movements making it more difficult. Yamaguchi animatedly gestured and mimed, somehow getting most of the message across.

Rebellion was brewing, but it was dangerous to talk too openly. The king had spies in every corner of his nation, and he was known to be ruthless. Tsukishima shook his head as him and Yamaguchi had a rather one sided conversation about the price of seke going up astronomically. 

Hinata wanted nothing more than to go home, he didn’t like being in large places with lots of people. It still freaked him out, not being able to hear people but knowing that they were making noise. It felt like he was never truly in the room, like he was watching through a translucent screen.

"Did Kuroo deliver the books as promised Tsuki?"

Yamaguchi asked, remembering a conversation the two had the prior week. Tsukishima had been complaining about his delivery coming late and about now irksome the suppliers where. 

"Yes. He was as annoying as usual."

Kei said bluntly, taking another sip of the sharp whiskey he’d ordered, slightly regretting it. The conversation was clearly over, so they sat in a comfortable silence, mulling over their own thoughts. 

Hinata was reading a book about ancient greek mythology, the story of Hades and Persephone. He often read, despite his lack of much intellect, it was fun to escape the conscious world through the aged pages of a hardback book.

Tsukishima swore that the books the 'randomly' appeared under Hinata’s pillow weren’t him. But they all knew he was the only one who could get hold of such material.  
  
Yachi walked over to the 3 boys, putting on her shawl as she went to the table. She waved a quick, awkward goodbye to Kiyoko, blushing as she saw her do the same back. 

"My shifts done, are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure. This place was getting a little loud."

"Mkay."

Yamaguchi tapped Hinata’s back, the latter snapping his head up to meet his friends gaze. He gestured to the group of them and to the door, _we’re leaving now._ The boy smiled in relief and got up, running ahead to the exit.

They walked home, feet padding against the stone streets quietly. It was late in the day, the sun was setting and the sky was set alight. Street sellers and merchants were packing up stalls and flogging the last of their wares at low prices. 

It wasn’t safe to be out at night these days, crime had increased dramatically recently. A group was suspected to be the cause of it, 'The White Cloak’s'. They didn’t kill or steal from commoners, mainly noblemen and other rich folk. Hinata thought they were alike to a more extreme version of Robin Hood. He admired how powerful they were in a messed up way. 

It wasn’t them that made the streets dangerous for them at night though, since this kind of activity had increased, so had the presence of more guards patrolling. They weren’t known to be very kind or merciful. Just the slight suspicion you were up to something less than good could get you locked up or even worse _executed._

This had all happened recently around Kraai though, and there hadn’t been a public execution in more than 50 years. A group of 4 guards dressed in full military uniform marched down the streets, laughing while clutching their knives in hand.

Eventually reaching their humble home, the four sighed in relief as the door shut. Yachi went to her room, saying how sleepy she felt. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat in silence as the blonde read a book and the other was mending a pair of trousers. 

Hinata went up the stairs to his small room, up on the walls was a single painting. It was simple, a sunset coming over a village that he recognised. It was the sunset in Vrana, their hometown. It was a small, insignificant village in the grand scheme of things, it was near to the border of Nekoma but much further north than Cuervo. It was next to the sea, and the sunsets where the most beautiful in all the land to Hinata. 

The painting was one of two things he took from his home when they ran. It was made by his mother, she was an artist of sorts, but her source of income was doing random chores around the village. She was always at home for Hinata and Natsu. The other thing was a stuffed toy. He didn’t exactly take it, Natsu did. He can’t recall how he got it, as of course his friends refused to tell him anymore than he already knew.

Shouyou opened the shutters in his room, they looked out onto an empty horizon. A light breeze drifted into the room, he craned his head out the window. Inhaling the night air, he saw lights in the very far distance. Only faint, if he hadn’t been so perceptive, he would’ve missed them. The terrain was flat to he could also make out the outline of the large castle in the capital. It was maybe a couple day carriage ride away. He wondered what it would be like to be a king, having an entire nation, riches beyond compare. If he were a king, would someone care enough to fix his ears?

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

"Your majesty, Senior Court Advisor’s Asahi and Daichi request your audience."

The head butler, Narita, had his head bowed in submission. Even he, despite his rather high position in the staff of the castle, knew that he wasn’t allowed to show even an ounce of disrespect the the tyrannical king. Tobio snickered slightly at the slight tremble in his voice. 

"Send them in. And everyone else get out."

The servants and guards looked at each other confused, unsure wether to actually move or not seeing as the King needed 24/7 protection. Kageyama scoured the room, expecting them to obey his order, but nobody seemed to be moving quick enough for his standards.

"I said EVERYONE ELSE GET OUT. Or do you need me to cut a finger off each of you to get the message across?"

...The room got the message. 

They all rushed out looking petrified, leaving a confused looking Asahi and a disappointed Daichi waiting in the doorway. They walked in together, pacing quickly towards their king. 

"Your Majesty, your father’s will was meant to be opened today as per his request written on the envelope. We heard you asked the court butler to do it?"

"Yes. I didn’t want to."

"Ah well, there a request in there for you. And you aren’t going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> thank you for all the support already on the first chapter, i appreciate it so so so much :)
> 
> all comments, kudos and reads really motivate me to write more <3


	3. the invitation | 招待状

* * *

** _ｈｅａｖｙ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｅａｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗｅａｒｓ_ **

** _ｔｈｅ ᴄʀᴏᴡɴ_ **

_by seraphina mae_

* * *

"So my late father, can now dictate my life from his grave?"

"Your Majesty, the royal court is inclined to respect your father’s wishes as the previous monarch. You will anger the court officials greatly if you resist this. Pardon me if I am being rude, but it is only a ball."

"A ball in which the intent is to find me a bride, I do not care for a nagging woman by my side."

"In the will it details that his last dying wish, in the event of an untimely death before you were wed, would be for you to have a spring ball here in the palace to find a woman who you will have an heir with. Is it not worth even trying to find someone good enough for your highness?"

"Such insolence, I have it in my right mind to have you flogged for your words."

Asahi visibly flinched at this, he never liked to bare the brunt of the kings temper, and often managed to evade it. He was a burly man, and looked older than his mere 20 years of age, but he sure was easy to frighten. Kageyama mulled over his next words, childishly biting his nails, a habit he had often been scolded for as a young boy. He had no need for a woman or love, he had everything he could ever want. But there was something deep down inside, an emptiness that seemed to gape when he lay in bed alone at night. Maybe, this could fill it.

"But fine. I shall not disrespect my father. Invite all the monarchs and their entourage from across the continent, and whoever else you deem suitable. Do not trouble me with the arrangements anymore, the ball shall be in 5 days."

"5 days?! But your highness the preparations..."

"I said, do not trouble me with the arrangements. Now leave, I’m getting a headache from your pestering."

Not wanting to anger the King further, the two men rushed out the room. They smiled once the door were shut, looking to one another triumphantly. Hoping maybe a maiden would soften the kings heart, and maybe they could find one themselves. 

"Who should we extend an invitation to Dai?"

"Well, all the nobles from across the continent as your royal pain in the ass asked, and any citizen who work for a royally funded organisation with their household if they have a female within it."

"Won’t the king look down on commoners?"

"Not if they are technically public servants, they would still make an honourable enough match. The king is a man, so he doesn’t need a woman of particularly high status to keep his power and remain honourable."

"I guess so..."

"Come on, Asahi, lighten up, we’ve got a ball to prepare!"

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Hinata felt the house shake a little, he turned around to be greeted with Yachi’s terrified face. She was panicking profusely, and her lips where moving too fast for him to tell what she was saying.

"I DON’T UNDERSTAND?!"

"Hinata, shut up quickly! Before they hear you!"

Yachi clamped her hand over Hinata’s mouth, he looked at her with wide eyes. She put her other finger to her lips as she led him to the top of the stairs. They crouched so they were out of sight, as they watched the scene below. Three of the four soldiers they had seen before were stood at the door, speaking to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

"Who lives here?"

"Just me and my good friend."

"Why do you ask?"

"How dare you question a solider of the king?"

The soldier sheaved his sword from its holder, and pointed it straight at Tsukishima. Hinata gasped audibly, not realising he did so, until 6 pairs of eyes turned to him. 

"I thought you say only the two of you lived here? Not a young maiden?"

_Maiden?_

"Come down ma’am. Or we’ll come get you."

Yachi moved to take Hinata’s place, but he grabbed her forearm. Shaking his head at her, he got up, Tsukishima shook his head muttering something unintelligible and Yamaguchi’s breath hitched. Hinata walked down the stairs slowly, feeling as if he was walking in a lions den. The sword was lowered. 

"What’s your name _kireina*_?"

Hinata looked up at Yamaguchi pleadingly, overwhelming scared to talk. 

"...her name is Shoya Hinata."

"Ah quiet and demure, she’s perfect for the king...though she’s a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah her hair is a little short for a girl,"

"Still quite a pretty one nonetheless...maybe we ought to tell the general there was no girl in this household and we keep her for ourselves,"

"Your general?"

Tsukishima questioned. Despite the sword still being dangerously close to his neck.

"Ah, well if there’s a girl, we should probably give you this."

The soldier at the back of the group extended out a piece of paper with the imperial stamp on it. _A letter from the king?_ Tsukishima gave the man a suspicious look, but he grabbed the letter off the man and opened it. 

_Dear Citizen,_

_You have been cordially invited to his highness' royal spring ball. You will present the female’s in your household to him, offering her hand in marriage. The ball is in—_

"And what if we don’t want to go to this ball?"

Tsukishima said, folding the invitation after having only read the first paragraph. 

"Refusal of the invitation is a punishable. We delivered this a little late, so the ball is in 3 days."

"Punishable with—"

"Tsuki. Thank you for the invite."

Yamaguchi put his hand on Tsukishima’s arm, aware that any more of his attitude could get them killed. 

"Tch."

"Goodnight sir’s , and you ma’am."

"Goodnight."

The door shut, and Tsukishima’s face turned into one of annoyance and a calm fury as he turned to Hinata, who had grasped about 80% of what was just said. Yachi came running down the stairs, and hugged Hinata tightly. 

"I can’t believe because of girly lookin' shrimpy here, we have to go to the castle. Do you have any idea what shit you’ve just got us in? You’re so fucking stupid,"

"IT’S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN’T HEAR STUPIDSHIMA. YOU WON’T EVEN TELL ME WHY I CAN’T HEAR! FOR ALL I KNOW IT’S YOUR FAULT,"

Shouyou’s words made Tsukishima wince slightly, behind his tough, unbothered facade he felt a pang of guilt.

"I-I CAN’T EVEN HEAR...myself...now..."

Hinata’s voice broke, it sounded so pained and raw. He shot Tsukishima a glare and ran back up the stairs. The slam of his door resounded in the awkward silence that remained downstairs. 

"I’m going to go talk to him."

Yamaguchi said.

"No. I’ll go. You go to bed, both of you. We’ll have to set off tomorrow if we’re going to make it on time."

* * *

** _AUTHOR’S NOTE_ **

**_Hello! Author here, so in the next couple chapters, the ball will take place. I made a Pinterest board of the kinda royal aesthetics of the different countries in the continent._ **

**_It’s a mix of French Aristocratic (18th Century, think Marie Antoinette), Traditional Japanese and Chinese wear. I personally love the aesthetics, although this story is not set in a time period recognisable in our own history. But things like technology aren’t in existence, but references to some modern day plays or books may be mentioned._ **

**_Also on the board is a map of Akiro, which will probably help your understanding of the geographic side of the story!_ **

**_It is linked[HERE](https://pin.it/1iitYGd)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kireina - 'beautiful' in japanese  
> the kanji is 綺麗な


	4. an apology | 謝罪

* * *

**_ ｈｅａｖｙ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｅａｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗｅａｒｓ  _ **

**_ ｔｈｅ 𝖈𝖗𝖔𝖜𝖓 _ **

_by seraphina-mae_

* * *

Across the border in Nekoma, a man is sat on his throne. 

"Bring him in."

"Yes, my emperor."

Nekomata sipped his green tea lazily as he slung his legs over the armrest. An opened invitation marked with the royal crest of Karasuno, was resting on his lap. The Emperor had frowned at its arrival, having lost all contact with the royal family of the nation that bordered his own.

He knew one of the court advisors, from a banquet held in his nation when he was only a small child. But the elusive crown prince, whom was now a monarch, he’d never met. He’d heard the rumours of course, everyone had. 

_'The tyrannical king,'_

_'Did you hear he ordered the mass execution of 50 people?'_

_'He’s insane.'_

_'A cold bloody monster, and at that young age.'_

Rumours often only had a grain of truth, so he took them with a pinch of salt. Karasuno had once been a prosperous and free nation, holding balls and festivals all the time, but the untimely death of its precious rulers.

And with the crown prince, a 13 year old boy, having been put on the throne, the nation had become somewhat unstable. His train of thought was broken by the loud clang of the throne room door opening, a man with a bed head stepping into the room. 

"Tetsurou Kuroo."

"Emperor,"

Kuroo bowed respectfully to the old man.

"I’ve been told you were caught sneaking over to Karasuno again? You can just apply for a travellers permit you know."

Nekomata had taken in Kuroo for a short while when the latter was a small boy, before he was adopted by a couple who lived in the countryside near the border to Karasuno. They were somewhat close, Kuroo seeing the man as a kind of estranged uncle. 

"The borders have become more strict, they won’t let me in even if I have a permit so it’s easier just to sneak over. Their royal libraries order books, I don’t see why they don’t just grant me free passage."

"I’ll deal with the issue, just please stay out of trouble."

"Thank you."

"Oh and one more thing, how would you like to attend a ball in a couple days time? You can bring that friend of yours, what was his name...Kenma!"

"Ah sorry, we’re busy...with business...on that day,"

"That’s okay, I just thought I’d ask, Lev and Inokua shall accompany me then. You may go."

"Goodbye Emperor!" 

"Goodbye Kuroo,"

* * *

Kenma and Yaku sat in the basement, the first boy playing around with a game cube he’d found while they talked. 

"Kinoshita’s dead..."

Kenma spoke.

"I can’t believe it...Narita will be devastated."

"This is messed up...I’m guessing Tanaka and Sugawara know?"

"Yeah, Sugawara sent me a letter. But Tanaka did manage to sabotage a royal carriage and steal us some materials."

"It’s no good. We need to get someone inside the palace, someone close enough to the king. We need to take him down, a man like that won’t change."

"I know. Let’s go meet Kuroo, he should be on his back from the palace by now. I’ll get one of the men to send out a letter to Sugawara, we’ll hold a meeting in Karasuno tomorrow to discuss the ball ambush we were discussing."

"Okay."

The two men grabbed their cloaks before leaving the room. Their _**white cloaks**_.

* * *

Tsukishima is left alone downstairs, he leans on the unstable banister. He knows that he shouldn’t have been so cruel, and he feels slightly guilty. Being with Yamaguchi has softened him up more, and he still doesn’t particularly _like_ Hinata.

He just feels as if he needs to protect him, the regret of how that fateful night played out had weighed on him since he watched Hinata’s panicked eyes as he realised he couldn’t hear. 

He knows he will probably never forgive himself for what he did. He truly believes that there was definetely a way he could’ve gotten them all to safety; Akiteru, Yamaguchi’s grandfather, Natsu, Hinata’s mother.

A way that would mean that Hinata could still hear. He puts his head in his hands, groaning in frustration as his battles with himself. The mind is cruel in the way that it taunts and never lets us forget the biggest mistakes. 

Hinata was lucky that he didn’t remember, Tsukishima thought, although deep down, his reasons for keeping Yachi and Yamaguchi from telling Hinata what happened were mainly selfish. Teasing Hinata was something he did all the time, but he was aware that this time he’d taken it too far.

He’d crossed a line. He’d been to impulsive with his rage, and genuinely hurt him. The face Hinata had made, not his usual half-annoyed, half-smug expression when he mocked him, but it was contorted in such a pained and hauntingly broken way. 

He made his decision as he walked up the stairs, pushing the ginger’s door open gently. The room was dark, the shutters closed, the only light was a single flickering candle. He watched as wax dripped down the thin stick. Shouyou was curled up in a ball on his bed, Kei could hear his quiet sniffles as he cried. 

Careful not to scare him, Tsukishima tapped Hinata on his shoulder gingerly, not enjoying this situation in the slightest. The boy unfurled and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, frowning at the blonde’s presence. There was a moment of silence, as they looked at one another, golden brown eyes staring at honey toned ones. 

"What do you want?"

Hinata whispered, breaking the tense atmosphere. Honestly, Tsukishima didn’t know the answer to the question. He opened his mouth, as if to say sorry, he needed to say sorry. But he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say it.

There were too many things he had to apologise for in his mind, would a simple sorry suffice? Hinata of course, only wanted an apology from the typically proud and arrogant man for his harsh words. Unaware of the others inner turmoil.

The truth? Hinata would probably have forgiven Tsukishima then, if he would’ve come clean about everything. If he would’ve apologised sincerely, and been honest. Of course it would’ve taken time to get over it. If only. 

"We’re leaving early. Be ready."

And with that, leaving Hinata even more maddened than before, Tsukishima walked away. After all, he was afraid that if he started talking, he’d not stop. So he went to his room, and got to work on a letter, a letter to Hinata he would one day send. How was he meant to tell him that Tsukishima _killed_ Hinata’s little sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop— 
> 
> a couple of revelations in that chapter...
> 
> sorry it’s shorter than usual, the next is going to be a lot longer!
> 
> i’m really excited for this story, there’s a lot I want to happen and weave together, but I will try my best to get all my plot ideas into a nice, long chapter format :)


	5. a masquerade ball | 仮面舞踏会

* * *

**_ ｈｅａｖｙ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｅａｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗｅａｒｓ  _ **

**_ ｔｈｅ 𝖈𝖗𝖔𝖜𝖓 _ **

_by seraphina-mae_

* * *

The four friends (well sort of), woke up the next day and set off in a carriage to the capital. Yamaguchi was starting work on their outfits, real formal wear being rather expensive and with Yachi saying that 'Yams can totally do a better job than those prudish tailors in the capital! ...Not that there’s anything wrong with being a tailor in the capital'. 

The ride was quiet, Hinata staring out of the window at the passing landscape as their town faded further into the distance. 2 days and nights, and they finally arrived. Large ornate statues and articulately constructed buildings stood tall and mighty. Cherry blossoms flourished brightly, each a blushing pink bloom of beauty. The atmosphere was loud and happy, so different from in the rural parts of Karasuno.

But the stark reminder of the dark days hit them when the very obvious executioners block, up on the wooden stage came into view. Nooses hung behind, a sick display of what would happen if you disobeyed the land. 1 man was displayed, limp and unmoving, a straw bag over his lolling head. Yachi and Hinata recoiled at the sight, turning away with the image still burned into their heads. 

"Let’s go to the inn, the ball is in 10 hours. You guys can do what you want."

"C’mon Hina, let’s go explore!"

* * *

A group of men sat in the basement of a pub in the capital, sipping goblets of seke. The grey haired man at the foot of the table, tapped his with a silver knife, getting the attention of everyone else. 

"Right, it’s the ball tonight, and even better, it’s masquerade!"

"YES I LOVE MASQUERADE BALLS! SO COOL."

Inokua shouted.

"No...that’s not what I was getting at. I mean, any of us can go in tonight because our faces are covered, so I suggest we put in our best."

"Well that’s Kenma, he’s like the heart and brain of the white cloaks."

The two toned haired man shrugged his shoulders as he fiddled around with a cats cradle. 

"No fair I wanted to go!"

Inokua and Lev groaned in sync.

"We’ll still need lookouts and fighters in case it goes south, a few of you can blend in as waiting staff, I have a contact at the palace. His name is Ennoshita Chikara, he’ll get you two, Narita and Tanaka in."

"YES!"

Tanaka exclaimed.

"But what about me?"

Nishinoya questioned, frowning.

"You’re infiltrating the guards, there’s a uniform being delivered later on."

"Wait, Sugawara, what’s the whole point of us going in there? What’s our mission exactly?"

"Ah Kuroo, everyone listen in, I’m only exposing this once. So, I’ve been observing the new arrivals in the Capital, and this girl caught my eye, she was holding an invite, and we’ll need one of those to get in."

Suga produced a sketched image of a young looking girl with wild, short ginger hair. She was smiling brightly in the image, almost like a ray of sunshine.

"I don’t understand..."

"So, Kenma, seeing as you are the best of us, will need to speak to this girl, and find a way for her to accompany you to the ball so you get in easily with no hassle. Once your in, you will all be gaining vital intelligence so we can plan our next attack, we can’t attack tonight because of the extra security and the amount of innocent civilians attending the ball. Kenma, you need to get her close to the king, and the we’ll recruit her."

"But why that girl, and Kenma’s terrible with talking to people? He hardly says more than 5 words at a time."

"I...know her...sort of. You remember the massacre that happened 5 years ago in Vrana? She survived. I think she’ll help us."

"But I thought there were no survivors..."

"Nope. There are, 4 to be precise."

"How are we even going to recruit her?"

"I know where her dad is, after the ball, Kenma you need to bring her here, where we will all meet, and I will handle it from there."

"Suga, what is this girl even going to do for us?"

"She’s, if all goes to plan, make the king fall in love with her. And then kill him."

* * *

Hinata wondered around the markets aimlessly, he was lost deep in thought when he realised he was actually, physically lost. He spun his body around to survey his surroundings, but nothing was familiar. He couldn’t tell from which side of the forrest he found himself in he’d come from. _Fuck._

After more wondering, he digressed, falling into a curled up slump at the trunk of a tree. He sighed, silently hoping Yamaguchi or Yachi might find him...hell even Tsukishima. The sun was still high in the sky, he had time before the ball begun. 

"Excuse me miss,"

Kenma came from the tree’s behind Hinata, a little surprised when no reaction came out of the figure. 

"Miss? Excuse me."

He tried again, louder this time, still garnering no reaction of any kind from the _boy_.

"Hello...are you lost miss?"

Kenma was regretting agreeing to this, but Kuroo did promise to buy him some new cards to play around with. Coming to the conclusion the target must be asleep, he snuck around, only to be confronted with a shocked looking ginger girl who helped out. 

"Shhh...don’t scream."

Kozume spoke fast, panicked a little, but his expression remained stoic.

"I’m deaf. Can you speak a little clearer?"

_She’s deaf. Wow Suga you really know how to pick em._

"Are you lost?"

He mouthed slowly. Hinata nodded. Kenma saw an opportunity to make his job a whole lot easier.

"I’ll help you find your way back, if you let me go to the ball with you."

Hinata looked perplexed as he tried to digest Kenma’s words. He mulled over how likely it was that Kozume was an murderer, and decided to agree. 

"Mkay...thank you...?"

"Kenma."

And so the two went off into the forrest, talking through gestures and hushed words.

* * *

Yamaguchi sat out on the balcony, needle weaving in and out of the hanfu he had worked on for Hinata. A long, flowing robe with loose, large sleeves and a belt at the waist. The fabric was a mock up of silk, a much more cost effective version that still looked the same (it was the only thing Yamaguchi thought looked appropriate for a royal ball), it was burnt orange, similar to Hinata’s hair colour. He had sewn intricate flowers all along the upper bodice with a golden thread. The finished product looked radiant, a hanfu fit for royalty. He’d been making the garment for hours, not from complete scratch, but it had taken a while to fit it to Shouyou’s measurements. 

The ginger boy walked out the door, clocking Yamaguchi and jogging over to him in his plaid pants and white nightshirt. 

"For a client?"

Tadashi shook his head, mouthing 'for you' while pointing to Hinata. His mouth dropped as he ran a hand across the soft fabric and admired the need work, his freckled friend watching with a smirk on his face. Rather proud of his ability to make Hinata have such an expression of delight. 

"Go put it on and get ready! Yachi will help you."

Hinata carefully picked up the finished garment, and ran back inside the house in search of Yachi, who would not be accompanying them to the palace. He was still annoyed at Tsukishima, but he’d accepted the fact he’d have to pretend to be a female, it was only for a night. It’s not as if he’d give it away by talking. Yachi was overwhelmingly excited at the prospect of doing the boys hair and applying her makeup on him. 

She brandished her mascara like sword, ready to attack.


End file.
